


A Secret Unveiled

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [13]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral, attempted force breeding, attempting to sell a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating Shirou for a while, Yonekuni is ready to take the big step, never knowing that his mother doesn’t agree with his decision.  With a plan and a way to get her hands on a rare breed, will Yonekuni be able to finally tell Shirou how he feels and ask him the one question that will rock Shirou’s world all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of rustling paper filled the room, the mumbling of students as they struggled to answer the questions on the exams before them. If he were to look up, he would see the look of concentration on Shirou’s face, several rows down from him. All the time they spent together the past couple of weeks, studying in preparation for this occasion, testing each other’s knowledge just for this. A glance at the clock before turning his attention back to the task at hand, it wouldn’t do him any good to get distracted.

Using the tricks Shirou showed him to remember what he studied, he worked quietly. Pencil moving slowly but surely, answering the questions that would either make or break a chance to go to the same school that his canine lover was going to. He didn’t want to be left behind while Shirou continued, wanting to walk beside Shirou for a long time and he couldn’t do that if he couldn’t pass the entrance exam.

Time seemed to slow down, giving him enough time to go through and answer everything he needed to do, barely finishing in time when he heard the bell from the professor. A look down, the papers he had were all filled in with what he hoped was the right answer. Handing the paper to the person assigned to collect them, he barely listened as instructions were given on when they’d receive the results of their exams. And if they passed, they would continue on to the interview. Pulling his jacket on, blue eyes narrowing at the sight of the person who sat next to Shirou, getting a little too close, a little too friendly to the male. Quietly pushing back his chair and down the steps to the row Shirou was sitting in.

“Iinchou, you coming?” Wanting and forcing himself not to push out his chest as Shirou nodded. The dejected expression on the interloper’s face, the dirty look shot to him, which he calmly returned. When his lover joined his side, the arrogant expression he wore said it all as he watched the would be suitor look away before leaving. Quietly, they left the large auditorium, passing others that stayed to mingle in the hallways and to the street. Pulling his jacket closer, zipping and trying to get warm, he cursed himself for leaving the house without his gloves, pausing when a pair of gloves where handed to him.

He didn’t say a word as he took what was offered, slipping them on and feeling the warmth still in them. ’It was moments like this,’ Yonekuni thought to himself. ’That Shirou knew what he needed without words being spoken.’ Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the male that walked beside him, he could see the small smile that graced Shirou’s face. Could smell the scent that Shirou voluntarily gave off, unaware of what the scent did to him Tension in his body grew from lack of personal time together, other than studying. Both having held out until exams were over, holding out for a decision that he wanted to make. Wanted to present to Shirou after they finished school, wanted to see and hear the male’s answer to what he had been thinking about for a while.

Down the street, he glanced up and though it was early afternoon, the darkening of the sky, rumbling of thunder before grabbing Shirou by his hand. ”Let’s go warm up,” pulling Shirou towards a small cafe that they had visited once, when they registered for the exams that they had just finished.

He didn’t see the warming of cheeks nor the glance Shirou gave their hands, missing the touch when Yonekuni dropped his hand, as if realizing what he did. Seeing the light flush to the blond’s cheeks, the way Yonekuni adverted his eyes as they entered the cafe and took a seat to the side. Pulling off his jacket, hanging on the back of their chairs, he sighed under his breath as he took a seat. Almost, like clockwork, several of the waitresses would fight with each other on who got to serve their table. He didn’t have to look up, keeping his expression neutral while biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something while the young girl openly flirted with the blond. And while the blond didn’t encourage the girl, he didn’t rebuff any of her efforts.

Taking glances at the table, waiting for the waitress to turn to him and get his order, he wanted to voice his displeasure. To tell the girl that Yonekuni was his and he didn’t want to share. But then, if was honest, he wasn’t sure that the blond was his. Wasn’t sure that their relationship will continue after high school and into college. When Yonekuni had asked what college he was going to after they finished high school, saying he was happy was an understatement. He thought that if Yonekuni was going to the same school as he, it must meant that he wanted to continue their relationship. But when he heard no such words, leaving him to imagine that Yonekuni just wasn’t sure about what he wanted to do, what he wanted to accomplish. Uneasiness filled him, his stomach clenching and tightening, he excused himself to the bathroom, ignoring the concerned look the blond gave him.

Weaving easily between the tables that were situated between him and the bathroom, he made it to the small room and closed the door behind him. A few steps to the sink, turning the water on and splashed his face, hoping to wash away the emotion on his face before pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. Drying his face, he didn’t hear the door open but a stirring deep inside and closed his eyes, knowing that the blond had followed him. Leaning back against Yonekuni’s chest, feeling the blond’s arms coming around him, pulling him close.

“You know, I wish you’d tell me when you don’t like it when I talk to girls.” Words whispered into his ear, shivering at the feel of Yonekuni’s tongue against his neck. ”I like to see you jealous,” his blond lover admitted, shifting and letting him feel the affects of what he did to him. Biting his lip to hold back any sounds, not wanting to alert customers of their activities in the bathroom. ”Show me in different ways that you want me.”

Nuzzling against Shirou’s neck, hoping that the heavyweight would believe his words. He wanted to see the male jealous, wanted to see the different sides to him that Shirou had to offer. Wanted so much to see how Shirou loved him, to see him get between him and others, to mark his territory the way he marked Shirou as his. ”Lets go,” nosing the earlobe, breathing deeply and shuddering. ”Let’s go and show me everything you have.” Reluctantly pulling away, he wanted nothing more than to push his lover against the wall, making hims shudder and cry out his name. He couldn’t do that here, not with the chance of someone walking in on them. The heavy blush to Shirou’s face and despite the training he had went through during school, he could see the shimmering around the male and knew that they had to get out of there. Leaning forward, lips against the canine’s ear, he whispered an order and the whispered answer back.

As Shirou pulled it back and forcing his body to calm down enough, he exited the restroom and back to the table, grabbing their jackets off the back of the chairs. Never sparing the girl that had been flirting with him, he headed back, handing Shirou his jacket while he slipped his on then the gloves that Shirou had given him when they walked over. Walking home as quickly as possible, the clouds rumbling over head, threatening to release the rain it held, barely making it to the stairs of the apartment complex. Rain began to fall, chilling the air even further and soaking him quickly, despite the jacket he wore. Up the stairs to the landing, digging in his pocket for his keys before handing them to Shirou when he found them.

Shivering, waiting for the canine to unlock the door, pushing through once the door was opened and immediately, voice harsh, he cursed. Theapartment had been standing cold all day, Kunimasa having shut it off when he left. Out of the corner of his eye, watching Shirou move to turn the heat on, then helping him strip off his wet clothes. Down to just his boxers, wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket, he felt Shirou start to pull away, could see gray eyes shift from his before his hand shot out, stopping his lover from leaving. Ignoring the sound of pain, only relaxing his grip when he sat back on a plush chair, pulling the male on his lap.

“Did you mean it?” Words against his neck while he wrapped his arms around the canine, sliding his cold hands up the back of the shirt the wolf wore. ”When you said you said that you wanted me to get jealous.”

Swallowing, he answered. ”I want to see you get jealous. Be possessive and show me that you want me. Me and only me. Show me that you don’t want me to get close to anyone other than you.” Nosing the underside of Shirou’s chin, tongue darting out to taste his lover’s skin. ”Didn’t I tell you once before? Have more confidence in yourself.” Stealing Shirou’s lips, feeling them part while a groan rumbled out of his chest, a pleased sound. ”You’re the only one who makes me feel like this. The only one who makes me melt when you touch me.” Under the cover of the blanket, he unwrapped one arm, hand sliding down to grasp his lover’s hand and brought it up to his lap.

“See?” Licking his lips, groaning under his breath when Shirou’s hand moved, fingers curling around his hard cock through the flimsy material of his boxers. ”You’re the only one I want,” catching dark eyes, watching them widen. Pulling his boxers down, the hot hand sneaking inside, deft fingers finding and rubbing along his sensitive flesh while he felt himself twitch in anticipation for more. The pressure and grip, fingers teasing the crown of his flesh. Dipping and rubbing, spreading the pre-cum that leaked on Shirou’s fingers, slicking and making his lover’s movements easier as his hands trembled. Reaching, fingertips memorizing the touch of skin, sliding back and grasping tightly at dark hair as he came.

Hips bucked, forcing himself deeper into Shirou’s hand as he spilled over, covering the heavyweight’s hand with his cum. Instantly missing the touch as Shirou pulled away, his body still shuddering as he watched through blurry eyes as his lover licked at his seed. Pink tongue sneaking out, licking away his cum that clung to fingers, licking at his own lips as he felt the stirring inside him. Turning him on again, wanting nothing more than to pull the male onto him and take him.

“You know, Yonekuni,” Shirou said quietly as he pulled away to stand on his feet before helping his nearly naked lover up onto his own feet. ”There are times that I want to tell the world not to touch you. That you’re mine.” His eyes slid away, confessing what had been bottling up for so long. ”But I’m afraid that if I show that side of me, you wouldn’t like it.” He didn’t see the hand come up, only felt his head being turned and looking into Yonekuni’s blue eyes.

“There’s so much about you that I want to learn,” words spoken against his lips while hands slid away from his face and down his back. Palms of hands cupped his ass through his pants, gently massaging before sliding under the clothing of his pants. Strong fingers crept inward, rubbing and pushing his fingertips against the small hole, biting his lower lip as a finger slid inside. Failing at attempts to muffle the sounds he made, failing as gasps escaped him when his lover licked at his lips. ”Not only do I want to see you get jealous,” words spoken into his ears, hands forced down to undo the pants he wore.

“I want to hear your cries of my name as I take you.” A whimper as fingers pulled away, missing the feel of being filled if only with a finger. The feel of his pants being pushed down his legs to pool at his feet, stepping away from the clothing before being dragged towards the plush chair. Watching through hazy eyes as Yonekuni sat down before being pulled onto his lap. ”Now that the exams are over and you know, I don’t have to hold back.” He couldn’t see the expression the blond wore as he dropped his head on the broad shoulder before him, shuddering when hot air snuffed at his skin.

Pale skin before him, breathing in the heated scent that called to his soul. His body answering the call, releasing a responding call to his lover, the shuddered moan while Shirou pushed against him. Pulling a hand away, reaching for the bottle of lubrication that had been stuffed down the side of the chair before flipping the cap open and covering his fingers with some of the slick substance. Back down, spreading the lubrication on his cock before handing the bottle to Shirou with words spoken low, telling the canine that he loved to watch, to know that his lover was getting himself ready. His hand being slapped away, watching through narrowed eyes as Shirou lifted himself on his knees, moving forward and reaching behind to guide him in. The slide of the crown of his flesh, rubbing against the puckered hole and while his grip tightened on Shirou’s hips while the male slowly lowered himself.

Fingers curling, clawing and digging into his shoulder, gripping onto him tightly as a rhythm was created, trying to match his lover’s downward movements. Resting his head against the back of the chair, unable to hold back ragged groan to the sound of faint slapping of skin, the feel of Shirou’s body tightening as he rose and fell. Through hazy eyes, he watched as Shirou tossed his head back, rocking his hips more before he reached and pulled the male down, forcing him against him. Words muttered against the canine’s neck, licking away sweat that dotted and trailed down Shirou’s neck. His mouth moved, uttering confessions as he sunk his teeth into a broad shoulder while hands cupped his lover’s taunt ass, fingers creeping inward.

Light touches to the stretched hole that accommodated his size, he looked up to see gray eyes staring down at him. The pleading leaving swollen lips as the body above him rocked and he found himself stealing his lover’s lips, before rubbing his nose against Shirou’s cheek and down. Mouth moving, words leaving lips while his body shuddered, coming into Shirou’s tightening body while he pulled the male closer. Hips pushing, forcing his cum deeper while his hand slipped between them, never knowing that the words that he uttered as he came, feelings of possession, love and want, shocking his lover.

Cum staining his hand while Shirou tried to catch his breath, resting his full weight against him. ”It’s been a while,” a mumble into skin, pulling away when the male looked down into his eyes. Cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling before Shirou leaned in. His movements hesitant, careful even. An answer coming to him, to a question, a demand he made when he came. Dropping his head against Shirou’s shoulder, a little embarrassed to have blurted that out. He had meant to ask Shirou in a better way, a proper and private way instead of just blurting it out. ”So, will you move in?” He asked again, lifting his head to look up to see Shirou’s expression.

Watching the way dark eyes light up and the sound of the wolf’s answer. Hiding the pleased smile that wanted to grace his face and instead, urged to the male up. Sliding his flesh from free of his lover’s body, eyes trailing down to watch his cum leaking out and trailing down the back of Shirou’s legs. Heading back to his room with his lover in front of him, he couldn’t stop the emotion that filled him at the prospect of being together with the one he chosen.

It would be several weeks after moving into the spacious apartment shared by the brothers, Shirou couldn’t shake the feeling of being fallowed. Being watched. He didn’t bring it up to Yonekuni, couldn’t really. Not with the blond spending extra time pulling more shifts at his job after getting the results from the exams. He knew the blond would pass with no problems, not with all the studying they did, all the tips and tricks he knew and passed along to Yonekuni.

The hair on the back of his neck rose and stood on end as he tried to ignore the feeling during an interview he had but as soon as he left, he couldn’t ignore it any more. On the busy streets, between people who were either heading to college or where going on their everyday lives, he couldn’t tell where the feeling came from. His inner soul seemed to be on the edge, instincts telling him to be wary, he never knowing that the feelings of being watched would lead to something bigger to something bigger than he could ever imagine.

Glancing at his watch before heading down the street to the station and a quick ride, getting off at the first stop and heading to a small restaurant that his lover had taken him to. When Yonekuni had told him that he had been working there since his second year of high school, he was a little shocked but stood beside him and helped when he needed it with school. Down the steps and inside, closing the door softly behind him, waiting to be seated. He could hear the murmuring of the customers while they chatted over lunch, following the host to a table to the side of the relatively small restaurant.

The familiar call to his soul as Yonekuni approached him, the bored, almost blank look on the blond’s face slid away to a calm and almost happy look. A look he knew Yonekuni didn’t want him to see.

Sliding his little note pad into his apron pocket, he took a seat across from his lover and leaned in, talking quietly. The slowing of the day seemed to brighten up when he talked to Shirou. Asking his lover about the interview, he listened all the while feeling a foot brushing up against his. Not showing his reaction to the teasing touches of his lover. The pounding of his heart seemed to echo in his ears before he pushed back and stood up, glad that the apron he wore hid the twitching of his flesh.

Averting his eyes, excusing himself before heading back to the kitchen, telling his manager that he was taken his lunch break. Not bothering to wait to hear the response, he headed back to the table, pausing to give their order to the staff and back to the table where Shirou was waiting for him. Halfway to the table, freezing in his steps at the sight of one of the new hires at the restaurant approaching Shirou, getting too close to what was his. About to step forward and put the younger male in his place by throwing him on his ass, the hand on his arm stopped him. Barely looking down at Inuyama-san, her words sent his soul raging.

“Ne, Yonekuni-kun, don’t interrupt them. He mentioned the last time your friend was here that he was interested in him. He was really excited and thought that there was something about your friend that drew him in.” Gritting his teeth in anger, rage filling him when he saw a hand placed on Shirou’s arm and seeing the younger male lean closer. Shaking off his coworker’s hand, the look he gave her caused the woman to step back in fear at the expression he had. The only one that was allowed to touch Shirou was him. To be the only one the male focused on. Stalking towards the table, the stiffening of the new comer’s body before a look towards him. His shoulders pulled back, the stance he took and the way the interloper read his body language before back peddling.

Words and the little glances to Shirou before they were left alone and it wasn’t until he was sure that they were alone that he sat down across from his lover. The confused look on the canine’s face, the sweet scent that must have drawn the male in. A scent that was only his right to smell. Shaking his head, throwing away such thoughts of locking Shirou up and keeping him away from everyone. Waving away Shirou’s concern, leaning in to make sure that the heavyweight’s scent wasn’t tainted by the lightweight. When he was sure that his lover’s scent was untainted, he sat back and quietly talked, only pausing when he felt the brush of a foot once again. Licking his lips, nudging back against the foot and nearly snarled when when their order was delivered by the one who was hitting on Shirou.

Narrowing his eyes, the sounds of plates rattling got louder while their order was placed in front of them before the lightweight turned around and hurried back, hoping that he had gotten the hint. Immersed in his conversation with his lover, he didn’t notice the couple walking into the restaurant nor being guided a few tables down from them. All he could do was focus on the feeling of a foot returning, the calm expression his lover had and the faint coloring to pale cheeks. Setting aside his chopsticks, casually sipping his drink before catching dark eyes when Shirou looked up. Reaching up, brushing the corner of Shirou’s lips using the excuse that he had something there, Yonekuni got up once they were finished. A lingering touch to the canine’s hand a look in gray eyes told him to hurry back home, he followed the male out of the restaurant and watched the male leave.

Shaking his head, heading back to work and joining his coworkers in the kitchen. The chattering gossip fell silent and picked right back up again as he passed by. He knew they were talking about him and what had happened earlier and when he narrowed his eyes at the new hire, he hid the satisfaction he felt when he heard the yip of distress. Keeping his frustrations quiet, anxious to get off his shift and get home. Time slowed and by the time he did get home, finding the wolf quietly working in the kitchen, along with the smell that hinted of dinner. Unwrapping his heavy jacket and hanging it up, approaching the figure of his lover, taking in the way Shirou’s pants seemed to curve to his body, as if made specifically for him. He didn’t catch the glance Shirou sent him over his shoulder nor the small smile on his face.

“Yonekuni,” a low murmur of his name as his lover reached up to brush away the bangs that covered his eyes and as Shirou’s hand pulled away, snapping out and holding the wolf in place. ”The little game you played under the table,” nosing against Shirou’s cheek, enjoying the shiver the canine gave him. ”Got me through the afternoon.” Leaning in to steal the heavyweight’s lips, tsking when Shirou dodged his lips and pushed him out of the kitchen. Heading to his room, ideas bombarded him about how to tie Shirou to him, to keep him by his side forever. Further into his room, the sound of the front door opening and voices of his brother and Noririn. He wasn’t positive on what he wanted to do but knew that he didn’t want to let the heavyweight go. Didn’t want to give him the chance to find someone who would treat him better.

Over the course of the year, Shirou wasn’t able to shake the feeling he got every time he went out. The feeling of being watched and when the feeling would die down a little, he started to get approached by men and women. Asking him personal questions, his likes and what not, trying to befriend him in ways he wasn’t used to. At first, he tried not to put too much thought in the people who came up to him, but as the same people approached him, eyeing him and then becoming too friendly with him.

He told Yonekuni about it, of course he had to when one of them had gotten too close. Pinning him to the wall while nuzzling against him, spreading a scent on him and trying to stake a claim on him. He could remember being pinned to the bed that night when Yonekuni detected the foreign scent on him. His head forced against the bed while the rest of his body was forced him. The look Yonekuni wore, a look that he had never seen on the blond’s face. The angry panting, hand clutching and tightening in his hair, pushing his head further into the bed. Harsh whispering as arms curled around his chest and he finally told the blond what had been going on. The worried look replaced the raged induced one as Yonekuni asked why he didn’t come to him, why didn’t he tell him what was going on. It took him some time to finally tell the blond why he couldn’t tell him, soothing the hurt pride of his lover. Yonekuni pulling him into his arms and holding on to him, the mutters, while loud enough to hear, he couldn’t make out what his lover had been saying.

Lost in his thoughts, it took the sound of his phone ringing to pull him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. A glance at the screen before answering, his voice low as he heard the husky sound of his name as Yonekuni spoke. Speaking quietly into his phone, he held back the small shiver that ran though his body as Yonekuni’s voice caressed his ear, as if he was actually right behind him. A chuckle at what his lover said, Shirou hung up and continued to work, only to pause at the sound of the door bell ringing. Filled with new determination, he rolled up his sleeves and started working, never knowing that just in a few hours, his life would change forever.

Putting the finishing touches on dinner, hoping that the blond would like what he was making, the sound of the doorbell stopped him before frowning. Too late for deliveries and friends rarely dropped by, he set aside the knife and answered the door, opening the door and feeling his stomach drop. The smile the blond woman wore seemed to belie her true intentions. Just past her shoulder, a few steps behind her stood a quiet uniformed man.

“Fujiwara-san, do you have a moment?” Her words rang in his ears as he stepped aside, allowing the two in. Watching with worried eyes as the two entered, closing the door and following them to the living room. ”If you’re looking for Yonekuni, he won’t be home for a while.” The temperature dropped when Yonekuni’s mother spoke, watching as the blond woman took a seat and spoke, her employee standing off to the side. Finding himself on edge before taking a seat across from the rather formidable woman. ”I’m not here for my son, though we are going to talk about him.” She leaned forward and he found himself leaning back even though he was seated further away. ”I wonder, how much do you know about him, hmm?” A snake like smile at him, reminding him of a predator waiting for its chance to strike.

As he went to answer her statement, she didn’t give him a chance to finish. ”Do you know what he does when he’s away from home? When he’s not with you? He’s a full blooded male and he’s got needs. And while I’m sure you’re fulfilling them as much as you can, he’s getting it from somewhere else. More specifically, he’s getting it from the one he’s going to marry.” She paused her words and he while he felt his heart pound, wether in nervousness or apprehension, he couldn’t tell. ”What you don’t know is that he’s been engaged to married in a few weeks to a nice woman from a prominent family. One whose family can be traced back generations, unlike some.” Hands clenched in his lap, he couldn’t believe what she was saying. He knew that she was more interested in the breeding of a person’s back ground, but he never thought the woman before him would take it that far.

Her eyes narrowed, a slight tilt of her head as her employee handed her a large envelope before moving behind Yonekuni’s boyfriend. She could see the faint trembling in the male’s form and decided to add more fuel to the fire. ”You see, ever since my son introduced us to you, it was clear that he wasn’t thinking the ways of picking a perfect partner. Someone with no heritage or even able to trace their family line. Like you, whose parents are dead.”

Her acid like words jabbed at him, watching the male across from her tense up. She could see it, faintly before continuing, wondering what the male would do when pushed so far. ”What will you do when he’s married? Would you stay to the side and wait for him to come and touch you? Stay patiently until he’s ready to shine some attention on you? Or would you-” Her words froze in her throat as he finally let his soul flare. Cursing herself for flinching, she was sure that the boy wouldn’t show it. Not with the words that Yonekuni had drilled into the boy’s mind.

“I don’t know if what you’re saying is true and I’ll wait to hear it from Yonekuni to find out. I’ll believe what Yonekuni will tell me and not you,” watching as the younger one stood up, as if he was asserting himself. She bit her tongue to keep from lashing out, lest she ruined her plans. Pushing back the hair that fell over her shoulder, she let her smile grow, giving the one before her a hint of her fangs. ”Well, this isn’t going the way I want it to, but I guess I have no other way.” She feigned sympathy before revealing her true nature, the smile she gave her son’s lover seemed frigid as her eyes.

“Let me put it this way. Recently I found an old, almost forgotten law that states if some madararui that are considered “extinct” with no blood relatives, he or she maybe forced into the care of a willing family.” Her lips pulled back, revealing her sharp teeth before pulling several sets of letters from the large envelope she had taken from her employee. ”And you, who doesn’t have any living relatives, are in the perfect position you see.” Handing the papers she had taken the time to research to Shirou, watching dark eyes narrow before sitting down. ”You see, with arranging a marriage for Yonekuni, that leaves you open for the taking. Vulnerable and valuable.” Looking at her employee, nodding once and watched as him getting into place.

“You see, you’re one of a kind and I let word slip about you and now, several rich and influential people are extremely interested. They want to get a hold of you and I want to be the one who will help them.” Just as she predicted, Shirou tensed up, getting ready to bolt.

Firm hands on his shoulders, forcing him down into the seat. Attempting to twist his shoulders, struggling to free himself. ”I over heard that you’re stronger than you look, so I had to bring in someone who can meet your strength, to hold you in place while I do what needs to be done.” Panic seemed to set in him as he tried to throw the one off of him while Makio approached him. The grip on him tightened, forcing him further down into the chair.

“You’re going to bring in a lot of money and recognition. Either as a stud or at the auction that’ll be held tomorrow.” Eyes widened as his heart pounded harder, racing as he continued to struggle in vain attempts to get free. The sound of white noise filling his ears as Makio reached and touched his forehead.

“If only you had been graceful about this,” she sighed before nodding her head to her employee before pulling out her phone. With her back to the front door, she made the call brief before hanging up and turning, watching as canine was lifted onto her employee’s shoulders. Down the stairs to the car that had just came to a stop. Off to the side she waited, watching as her newly acquired client was placed and settled in the luxury car. Taking a seat next to the unconscious male, they drove off while she placed another car that would turn everyone on its ear forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft sound of the dial tone in his ear before smiling to himself and flipping the phone closed, slipping it into his pocket before fingering the box in his pocket. Spending his lunch break, the same way he had been spending it by visiting jewelry shops near by, at the one shop that he had chosen. Paying off the ring with all the money he had been saving, working extra shifts while his canine lover helped him in the classes they were in, he planned to surprise Shirou that night. Ever since he had his lover move in with him, the urge for more wouldn’t leave him and now that he had bought the ring, engraving and all, he was about to do what his brother had done in high school. Now all he had to do was make sure he didn’t screw this up the way he did when he asked Shirou to move in.

Finishing the last of his shift for that night, glad that he had the following two days off, he headed home. Pulling his jacket closer, shivering as the cold started to get to him, he was glad to see the train coming as he approached the station. Taking a seat in the nearly empty car, he pulled out the box from his pocket. A simple gold back with a small inscription on the inside that read what he felt for the canine. He was sure that his lover would like it, at least, he hoped that Shirou liked it. The announcement over heat of the station he needed to get off, slipping the ring back into the box then back into his pocket before exiting the car. His steps quickened as he reached the apartment complex, taking the stairs two at a time while an uneasy feeling came over him. A feeling that he couldn’t understand and wouldn’t until he opened the door.

Pausing in the doorway, his hand dropped from the door knob before he breathed deeply, trying to remember the scent that assaulted his senses. A scent that didn’t belong to anyone that lived in this apartment. Closing the door, calling out Shirou’s name as he searched the apartment for his lover. The uneasy feeling he had morphed into panic as he recognized the scent of his mother. Searching the apartment room by room, finding it empty with the bed made and dinner cold on the counter, he dropped onto the plush chair that Shirou seemed to favorite.

Why would his mother drop by? Not when she barely had any contact with him and Kunimasa. His eyes widened, could she have told Shirou about the arrangement she set up? Forcing it on him to the point that he had to entertain her. Putting an end to it when she started to hint for more, setting her straight that this was a mistake and he was just doing her a favor. Watching her run out of the restaurant several weeks ago, heading home and meeting his lover at the stairs. The flushed look to Shirou’s cheeks, the sly and shy glances the male sent him and the way he talked to him as they walked up the stairs.

Papers scattered on the floor caught his attention, as if they were dropped suddenly then stepped on. It wasn’t like Shirou to leave things scattered everywhere. To leave a mess before leaving the apartment. Picking the papers up, his hands clenched and his eyes scanned the pages, reading quickly as he tried piece together the information before pulling out his phone. Quickly dialing Shirou’s number, cursing when it went straight to his voice mail. He didn’t know where to start looking for his lover. Hell, he didn’t know what his mother was up to, but it wasn’t anything good if she wasn’t involved.

Rolling the papers in his hands, shoving them into his back pocket as he started to pace up and down the apartment while trying to call the family restaurant. When he finally got an answer, demanding to talk to Karen when his youngest brother answered. Waiting to hear the older woman’s voice and when she did answer, he didn’t waste any time and got straight to the point.

“Where’s mom?” The pause before her answer caused dread to fill him as she struggled for an answer. ”As far as I know, she’s most likely out of the country. She’s been extremely busy the past couple of month-” Never bothering to give her a chance to finish, he slipped his shoes back on as he opened the door, leaving. ”She’s not. She’s here in Japan and has been in the apartment. And now Shirou’s missing. She’s up to something and if you don’t know what, I’m going to find out what and get my lover back.” He explained coming home to the apartment that stood cold and empty, papers printed with his mother’s name on it and her lingering scent.

As he flagged down a cab, Karen’s words stopped him cold. ”You know, Yonekuni, I’ve never seen you so worried about someone who wasn’t family.” The sigh from the other end before the older woman told him that she would call him if she heard anything from Makio. He didn’t want to wait, didn’t want to let time slip by when his canine was out there, taken by his mother. Not bothering to wait for Karen to call him, he gave the address to the cab driver and decided to look for his mother himself. As the building that his mother’s company ran came into sight, he paid the driver once he stopped, waiting for the vehicle to drive off before stepping forward.

And while workers were leaving for the day, the building was still bright as some chose to stay behind to catch up on work. Bypassing the workers that were leaving and those that chose to stay, he headed to the elevator and entered, pressing the button for the top floor. The right up was torturous, his mind reeling with ideas to what his mother had planned and with Shirou admitting that he felt like he was being watched. Those who came up to him and, gritting his teeth remembering the foreign scent on Shirou. The emotions that were still new to him, the rage and the blind hot possessiveness he felt.

With a ding above, the doors of the elevator slid open. Quickly striding down the long hallway to the office, pausing when a smaller woman nearly ran into him. He watched her eyes light up before she blushed. ”Ah, Yonekuni-kun, Makio-sama said to give this to you if I were to see you,” Snatching the envelope that she had pulled from her bag and opened it. Eyes scanning the letter as he read the contents. ”What the? I told her that I’m not going to accept any marriage requests and now she’s demanding me to?” Crumpling the letter in his hand, unaware that he startled the woman in front of him.

“Y-you know, Yonekuni-kun, Makio-sama has a big event going on tomorrow,” through narrowed eyes he watched, seeing her fluster before she continued. ”She has an auction going on for some of the elites of the world-” She stopped in mid sentence before she started to plead and beg for him not to say a word to his mother that she had let it slip. ”I shouldn’t have told you, she’s going to kill me.” She tried to sneak away, tried to by pass him only to find herself pinned to the wall, the aggressive male looming over her. This woman knew what was going on and she was going, working with his mother to take his lover away from him.

“You’re going to tell me where this auction’s taking place and you’re going to tell me know.” His words calm and evenly spoken, but she could detect the treat that wasn’t hidden in his voice. Words fumbled, making less sense as she tried to dodge his attempts. ”Listen and listen closely as I’m only going to tell you once. NOw, where the fuck is the auction being held at?” His voice low now as his hand clenched into a fist as it was braced beside her head. His narrowed eyes watched as she finally caved, catching the flare he let go. Words flowed quickly from her mouth, giving him the name of a private, fancy hotel located in the heard of Tokyo.

With the words of “You better be right,” he turned and walked away, never seeing the woman collapse to the ground in fear.

The ride down the elevator was even slower than when he rode it up, pulling out his phone to call Karen once again, the silence on the other end until she barked out an order from the other side of the room. ”I was wondering what she has been up to. She’s been pretty busy this past year, jet setting from one part of the country to the other, over seas and holding busy dinners here a few months ago.” He took a deep breath before giving her the address of the hotel the secretary had blabbed before he hung up. Exiting the building, walking the few blocks that would take him to the address the hotel, pausing at the door as a group of well to do business men left before entering.

With only one hotel clerk working the front desk, Yonekuni had to settle for waiting behind a group of three people, listening to them argue via a translator. Struggling the place the language, the sound of fists being slammed down and the low, throaty growl before the sound of the clerk seeming to beg the man to calm down. Near silence, the low voice of a translator talking to the man before a hearty laugh filled the room, he finally placed the language. Watching them leave, turning to the clerk and hearing the sigh of relief. Stepping forward when called, requesting a room all the while trying to get information out of the clerk about the event tomorrow. The heavy sigh, dropping of shoulders as the man typed in the information for his room. ”As I told the previous group, sir, I haven’t a clue what’s going on. Only those who are of high rank in this hotel know what’s going on.”

Taking the key that the clerk offered him, he turned without a word and his back to the wall, he stood just off to the side of the large group that decided to gather in the lobby. He was close enough to hear them talk but far enough to remain inconspicuous. The excited and heated words, each one asking among themselves what they’re bidding on, taking wild guesses on the species. A few chuckled to themselves, they had received invitation earlier that year and did some investigating on their own to find out.

Clamping his lips closed, biting his tongue from lashing out and saying anything lest he jeopardize Shirou’s safety. To hear what some of them planned sent waves of disgust through him. He never thought he would hear something like that. Controlling the rage he felt, pressing his back against the wall as a familiar figure entered the lobby, clapping her hands to get their attention. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but from the way everyone was murmuring, it wasn’t good. Following behind the group as they set off after the blond woman, the grasp on his arm stopped him. His lip curled in disgust as he shook the hand off of him.

“Yonekuni?” His head jerked up at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Kunimasa? What’re you doing here?” He eyed the get up his younger brother was dressed up in. In the same uniformed clothes that his mother’s body guards would wear. The earpiece in the nekomata’s ear buzzed before his brother stepped back, away from him. ”Mom hired me for some extra cash to help with some personal matters.” He didn’t bother asking what his brother meant, he didn’t care at the moment. All that he cared about was finding his partner, and though he couldn’t admit it to him, the ticking in the back of his mind about his brother working for their mother.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Shirou is, would you?” He watched, calmly as his brother’s expression turned from seriousness to that of confusion.

“Fujiwara? Why would I know where he is?” A question for his question, a sound under his breath before pulling away from Kunimasa, he continued down the call. The hand on his shoulder stopped him once again, the serious look the heavyweight wore was back. He didn’t have time to sit and chat, not with him about to loose the group he was following. The presence at his side, telling him that Kunimasa was following him and when his brother caught up to him, he explained the situation the best he could to Kunimasa. Cursing when he lost track of the group, his younger brother’s words stopped him.

“I believe I have an easier way for you to go about looking for Fujiwara.” Following Kunimasa as he took a sharp turn towards the elevator down the hall only to stop a few doors down. A key was pulled out, swiping it through the lock and followed Kunimasa into the relatively large room. Door closing behind him, the dark haired male explained further. ”You can’t get really far into the event looking the way you do right now, and the easiest way to get in is to be dressed as a hired guard.” The slide of a closet door, a suit tossed towards him before Kunimasa handed him an ear piece and sunglasses.

“We’re roughly the same size, so this suit should fit you.” Watching Kunimasa straighten up then sit on the bed while he took a seat on a chair off to the side. ”So what makes you think Fujiwara’s here?” He dug into his back pocket, tossing the rolled papers he had shoved in there earlier to Kunimasa. ”He mentioned that he had been harassed by people all year. And now, over hearing those fools out there,” jerking his head in the direction of the door. ”He’s here and I’ve got to get him back before anything happens.”

Reaching and pulling the box from his pocket, opening it up to show his brother what he meant. He could see his brother’s eyes widen and a low whistle under his breath. ”Shit, you’re serious about him, aren’t you?”

“Yes. Tonight was the night I was going to ask him. I wasn’t going to screw this up the way I did when I asked him to move in.” Dropping his head in his hands, he continued. ”I’ve got to get him back. I haven’t told him my feelings for him yet.”

He watched his brother trail off, his voice dying down, leaving the silence to build between them. He never thought he’d see his older brother like this, never thought that Yonekuni would have an emotional side like this. He wished he knew more about the event, instead of being just a guard for his mother. ”I don’t know where fujiwara’s being kept, but I do know the whole thing starts late tomorrow evening. That gives you a head chance to look things over and figure out how you’re going to pull this off.” Reaching into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys that he eyed before tossing them to the blond. ”The auction’s being held in the auditorium up on the top floor of the hotel.” Watching his brother before looking at the keys then to him, nodding and taking off.

Sighing under his breath, laying back on the bed and wondered what the hell his mother was up to now. Having the night to himself, he called up his little lover and while he waited for Norio to answer, he wished his brother luck.

Tacking the keys and uniform Kunimasa handed to him to his room, tossing the clothing on the back of a chair once he entered the room. As tired as he was, he couldn’t sleep. Moving quietly out of the room, taking the elevator at the end of the hall up to the top floor. As the doors opened, stepping away from the machine and down the quiet hallway, his footsteps seemed to echo as he walked. Stopping at the doors, trying and finding them locked, he pulled the keys from his pocket. Unlocking the door and pulling it open, he cursed silently to himself when he heard the sound of voices as he entered.

Luck was on his side as the two seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice him. Keeping his soul suppressed and anger in check, he ducked into the shadows. Moving close enough to hear them talking only to bite his tongue to keep from saying a word when he heard the language being spoken. Moving forward past the linen lined tables and chairs that had been set up for tomorrow’s event. Up the stairs off to the side of the relatively small stage, parting the curtains only to be disappointed to find the stage empty.

Hands clenching tightly onto the curtain, disgusted at the thought of his lover having to be put on displayed, bid on and sold off like a piece of meat. About to leave, the sound of a familiar voice and another as they stood off to the side of the stage. He could only catch a few words that were being spoken, questions like when they’d be able to see what they’d be bidding on and if there was a chance to try out the “merchandise”. About to step forward and slug the one who wanted to try Shirou out before bidding, he was surprised to see the curtain pulled back and away from him. His mother’s smiling face, devoid of warmth as she turned to her guest.

“This is my son, the one who’s been eavesdropping on us. I’m sorry that you have to see him in a state like this.” She apologized, shooting a look at him. ”You see, he’s a little upset that he’s being forced to marry someone he doesn’t know.”

Snorting in disgust at her likes, he followed the two. ”No, I’m rather pissed off to find out my lover was kidnapped by my very own mother.” He threw back her tone, watching her stiffen and the twitch to the corners of her lips. Watching as she excused herself and walked up to him. ”Look, just follow the order of marriage I set up for you and you can do whatever you want afterwards, I don’t care. But don’t you dare interrupt my plan.”

“I will stop you and get my lover back from you-” He stopped when a knowing smirk spread across her face. ”If you think that you can stop me, go right head. It’s just a shame for you, I have the law on my side and no matter what, I’ll get what I want.” Being dismissed with a wave of her hand, he watched as she left.

“You may have the law on your side, but you’re in the wrong here.” He muttered to himself as he walked down the stairs, catching a person who must have been eavesdropping on them. ”Ah, excuse me-” Leaning close, struggling to understand the mumbled words before the older gentleman spoke more clearly. ”You seem to know a lot about a boy called “Shirou”.” Feet planted firmly on the floor while his hackles on edge, a tick in his temple. ”So you’re after him too? You’re in on this?” He spat, his hands clenching at his sides before rolling his shoulders, letting his soul flare as he watched the one before him step back and pale.

“N-no! We don’t want him that way!” His soul pulled back quickly, confused by the words that were being spoken. ”What do you mean “We”?” Waiting for the older male to compose himself enough to pull out a set of documents from the side bag he carried and handed them to him. Trying to read in the dim light of the auditorium, frustrated with the lack of light, he left the dark with the older male following close behind. In the light of the hallway, he could easily read the papers he held, the information he never thought he’d see. ”He’s been looking for so long.” Now that the older male had calmed down, he was more easier to understand with the thick accent he spoke with.

“Take me to him.” His tone left no room for argument, seeing the older male nod and lead him away. He hoped what he read was correct and that if it was true, he’d have an ally in getting Shirou back.

The night passed quickly for him, tossing and turning in bed, knowing that he needed to get plenty of rest in order to rescue his lover. Laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with the sun creeping through the curtains he pulled over the window, he thought back to what happened just a few hours ago. Being introduced to the group of people he had stood behind while checking in. The flurry of words, the translator struggling to keep up and the deal they came up with after hours of talking. He didn’t like having to rely on someone for help, but with this, he had no choice. Not with the threat of Shirou being sold off to someone. As he thought back to the conversation while trying to sleep, he never knew that the one he thought about was thinking about him.

The shackles on his hands were heavy. ’Of course they’d be heavy,’ Shirou thought to himself, ‘its to prevent him from escaping’. He didn’t start off with the shackles, no, he earned those when he tried to escaped. The armed guards on the other side of the door weren’t there just for show, he knew. Glancing around the luxurious and spacious room, seeing others in a position as him. But then, he was the only one who was shackled while the others were allowed to roam the large room with free reign. Watching cautiously as several doctors went from person to person as if they were personally checking them out.

Turning his head away when each one revealed what they were hiding, knowing that their species were being documented. And while a few seemed embarrassed, others seemed to have no problem. He could here them talk, unable to understand what was being spoken, he could here the joy and excite in their voices. Sitting in the far off corner, hoping that he would be overlooked and be forgotten among the group. His thoughts turned to Yonekuni, to his blond lover and wondering where he was. Entertaining such thoughts of him on his way to stop this charade, to stop everything. Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice one of the doctor’s approaching him. The touch on his arm, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Fujiwara-kun?”

Forcing himself not to jump in surprise, he pressed himself back and away from the doctor, attempting to put as much distance as he could between them. Shackled hands struggled to push away further but his back hitting the wall stopped him. ”Look, there’s nothing to be scared of. All I’m going to do is check your vitals and record your species. That way, they know what they’re bidding on.” Gritting his teeth, jerking his head away from the doctor’s touch. ”Why are you doing this to me?” He asked, nearly begged as he tried to dodge the physician , drawing the attention of the other doctors.

“Why, you ask? Well, you don’t have a family and you’ve been taken into the care of Makio-sama before being sold off into a good home.” His eyes widened as a vial was pulled out and filled, seeing fingers flick against the needle to check for any air bubbles. The tight grasp on his arms, finding himself surrounded by the doctors. The sting of a pierce and the sudden sluggish feeling in his body.

“But I do have a family and a lover. A great home.” His voice trailed off, feeling hands brushing away as he slipped off into a drug filled sleep. ”By the time the drug wears off, the event will be starting and waiting just for you.” The commotion in the room died down, he could feel his body being moved while others crowded around to watch the exam, much to the annoyance of the doctors. The heavy shackles were removed and dropped to the floor with a loud thud while wrists were tended to using medical strength soothing cream to the boy’s pale wrists.

As the exam continued each one noticed and shared a glance with the others when they noticed marks on the pale neck and chest. Finishing up the form he had to fill out, pausing when it came to the section of species. Never getting a chance to check, leaving it blank before casting one last glance around. Gathering outside the room, meeting the one who hired them. ”Well, how are they?”

Flipping through their notes that they’ve written down before they started talking. ”The only problem is the last one we checked. The one you shackled.” Her eyes narrowed, murmuring to herself. ”Him, yes. I had a difficult time acquiring him.” She watched their reactions, hiding her displeasure at the looks they shared. ”Are you absolutely sure he doesn’t have a family? The marks we found during the examination are fairly fresh and tells us different than what you’ve told us-”

“That’s enough, thank you gentlemen. You’ve done exactly what you’ve been paid for. You can go now,” nodding to the guards beside her, watching them escort the doctors down the hall and down. Stepping forward to the door, the armed guards in front of the door stepped away, allowing her to enter. With the door closing behind her with a soft click, the occupants scrambled to their feet as she looked them over.

“Everyone, tonight is going to be a wonderful night for you all. Each one of you will find a loving home.” As she spoke, her gaze drifted to the unconscious figure that lay on the couch. Easily remembering her son’s angry words, frowing and told herself to have more security patrol the hotel and the auditorium.

Pacing his room after having being woken up midday to the sound of the house keeping knocking on the door. The whole plan started in an hour as he waited for the signal from the other side of the door. Stopping in his steps at the quick, rapid knocking on the door signaling the start of the whole plan. Grabbing everything he needed, dressed in the clothes that Kunimasa had given him. Sunglasses in place and earpiece in, he opened the door to face the older male from the night before. Sounds in the earpiece he wore, words and orders being given as he slipped the hotel key into his pocket as he followed the older male to the group that was waiting for him.

Seeing the guests lining, he brought the small group around to the side, removing the keys and unlocking a side door. A quick murmur, he left them at a table on the side, hidden by the shadows. The buzzing was low, hearing his mother’s voice in the earpiece as she gave instructions. Guests starting to enter, he didn’t have any time to search further past the stage and chose to wait against the wall in the far back. Alcohol soon flowed as the auction started, the noise died down as the curtain pulled back from the stage. Listening to her speech and introduction as she brought out the first person.

Tuning her out, only focusing and trying to feel Shirou’s soul call out to him. Hoping to feel his heart pound like it usually did when he caught his lover’s call. Sounds rippled through the crowd as she described the small person, a child really. As soon as she stopped, people started placing their bids, each one trying to out bid the other.

Keeping his calm composure as one after another were described and auctioned off and yet, not a sign of Shirou. Four hours into the auction, the words he had been finally waiting for. ”Ladies and gentlemen, the main reason that some of you are here for.” His back straightened, pulling off his glasses and earpiece, tossing them to the side. ”A species that is considered to be extinct in this country and even rarer out of this country. He’s the only heavyweight in this auction.”

The curtain pulled back, revealing his missing lover. Bound by something that held his arms behind him. As his mother started to describe Shirou, he pushed his way across the large auditorium while a large shout, followed by others from the group interrupted her descriptions. Knocking people out of their seats, knowing and not caring that the commotion he caused as he was followed. He could hear the bark of orders his mother gave, telling her hired guards to stop him. Only pausing to knock off those that tried to stop him, reaching the stairs and up onto the stage.

“I told you not to interfere.” She hissed at him, keeping the microphone away from her mouth while her free hand curled around Shirou’s arm to jerk the male to his side. ”Get your hands off him!” Reaching out and grabbing Shirou from his mother, pulling the canine to his side. ”It doesn’t matter if you tell me that he’s yours. He has no living family and that means he’s up for grabs. So it’s you who needs to let go and leave. Or should I up your marriage now? She’s already here.” Blue eyes watched as she jerked her head in the direction of the crowd. I’ve told you so many times that I’m not going to marry her. Or any girl you try to set me up with. There’s only one person I love.”

Turning towards Shirou, seeing the faint coloring to rather pale cheeks as he quickly untied the rope, freeing Shirou’s arms and hands before removing the blindfold the male wore. The relief in his lover’s gray eyes seemed to say it all before turning and watching his mother fume, satisfaction filling him. ”Besides, you didn’t do your research when it came to Shirou,” a sharp whistle leaving his lips, bringing the outraged group forward.

The menacing atmosphere of the one who walked forward caused those that tried to intervene, to stop him only froze in their steps. Approaching the steps, standing next to his . ”The law may be on your side, only and I mean only! If the madararui in question has no living relatives.” Watching as the documents from the night before were shoved into his mother’s face, watching her snatch and read them. ”You never gave it any consideration that he had family on his mother’s side. He,” his head jerked towards the larger, older male. ”Has been looking for his grandson for many years. And when he finds him, it’s like this? A stranger selling him off just to make a profit?” He could see the sweat dotting the older woman’s forehead, could see her knuckles turning white.

While the older male had her distracted, he quickly lead the rather calm wolf down the stairs and away from the stage. Those that didn’t care about the argument that was going on the stage got up and close to them. Finally reaching the double doors of the auditorium, never looking back as people were either engrossed in the argument on stage or watching him and Shirou leave. Past the doors and making a left, down the long hallway, it wasn’t long when a familiar figure approached and passed by. Anger easily detected on her face as she stalked by, hands clenched and no doubt nails digging into her palms. Her eyes narrowed, as well as his, a slight incline of his head and then hers before continuing to the elevator. Pressing the button for their floor level and as soon as the metal doors closed, he turned ot his lover and felt the canine’s touch.

“Yonekuni,” voice hoarse, nuzzling into the canine’s touch. ”You don’t know how scared I was but the minute I felt your soul call out to me while I waited. Calming me down so much that I-” He couldn’t wait any longer, pushing the male against the wall as he stole soft lips, feeling them part under his. Breathing roughly out through his nose while his hand cradled the back of the wolf’s head, fingers through soft dark hair.

Absorbed to the taste of his lover, the upward thrust of Shirou rubbing against him and showing him his body’s reaction to his kiss that the sound of the elevator dinging signaling them the arrival to their floor. A peek out of the corner of his eye, seeing the hallway empty before pulling away, whispering against swollen lips. ”Come on, lets get rid of the scent of others on you-” His words in his throat as he caught sight of a door opening and someone approaching. Grasping Shirou by the his hand, pulling the wolf behind him as they exited the maching, giving the stranger a warning look when he tried to steal a look at the flustered male.

Down the hallway, turning right at the corner and stopping at his door. Pulling out the key had had slipped in there earlier, unlocking the door and letting Shirou in first before slipping the do not disturb sign on the door knob. Approaching Shirou from behind, watching as the shirt the canine wore being shrugged off, dropping to the floor. The pale back faced him, catching the marks he left a few days ago, healing slowly, seemed to call and beck for him. His hand against the base of his lover’s back, just above the waist band of the pants he wore before pulling the heavyweight against his chest.

Arms coming up to wrap around his wolf as he buried his nose into Shirou’s neck, snuffing away hair so his lips could touch skin. Allow him to breath deeply, inhale the sweet scent that belonged to Shirou only. Tongue coming out to taste skin, feeling himself twitch in his clothing as he came to the realization of almost losing his lover. Keeping his head down, hoping Shirou wouldn’t look over his shoulder. Hoping that Shirou couldn’t see the expression he was wearing. Eyes tightly clenched, refusing to let the wolf go, as if to prove to himself that this wasn’t just a dream. Loosing track of time, pouring his emotions in his touch, it was the sound of Shirou’s voice that pulled him from his thoughts, finally releasing the male with a mumbled apology.

Following close behind the canine to the bathroom, finding an assortments of soaps and shampoos to several types of lubrication. He didn’t want to remember the embarrassment he went through asking the woman from housekeeping to get them for him, nor the extremely large tip he gave her in exchange for her help and silence. In the large bathroom, stripping the heavyweight of his pants he wore before pulling off the shirt he wore. Excusing himself as Shirou heated up the water of the bath, he headed back to the bed to fish out the box that was stuffed in the jeans that he had changed out of earlier that day. Placing the box within reaching distance from the bed, returning back to the bathroom to find Shirou stepping into the hot water.

Swallowing at the sight of the canine in the water, the erotic display his lover was unintentionally giving him, he licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to strip himself and join the heavyweight in the water. To make him blush and bed, to sink into him and make him cum over and over again.

The sound of Shirou calling his name, the feel of a wet hand on his, pulling him out of his fantasy. He wanted to voice everything he felt, wanted to tell the quiet male that he was so glad he was safe. That he was here with him, away from those who wanted him. Choosing to drop to his knees, to reach out and leave over the water, feeling the heat of the water radiate upwards towards him, which paled in comparison to the heat he could feel from the wolf. Pulling away to strip off his pants, knowing he had Shirou’s attention on him. Could feel gray eyes on him as he pushed the clothing down, stepping away from the clothing that piled on the floor. The look his lover wore as he stood up and out of the water, reaching and pulling him in.

Stepping over and into the hot water, pressing Shirou against the cool tiles. Forcing him fully back while nosing against the upturned head, the underside of the canine’s chine while a tongue darted out to lick and submit to his bitch. Breathing deeply, reluctantly pulling back to reach for the soap.

Hands splayed across his broad chest, slowly and gently, washing away the scent he knew that was on him from the room he was held in. Holding him gently, as if his blond love was trying to wash away the memories of the past twenty four hours. Unused to the gentle treatment from Yonekuni, the surprising feeling of a sharp bite to his shoulder, hearing the muffled moan. Pressed harder against the wall, feeling the hard evidence as the blond slowly rubbed against him, his breath stolen at the expression Yonekuni wore. Mixed emotions in blue eyes that stared down at him while his heart hammered, he pulled away to the side and out of the water.

The sound of a splash, telling him that the blond was following him. Grabbing one of the plush towels off the counter and dropping to his knees at the blond’s feet, looking up the length of Yonekuni’s body. Feeling his body tremble with want and desire, he slowly started to dry the one before him. Dragging the towel up the blond’s long legs, making sure to completely dry Yonekuni’s left leg before switching to the right. Moving the soft towel up, avoiding the hard flesh that he knew Yonekuni wanted him to touch, ignoring the low sound of frustration. Slowly getting to his feet, continuing to dry the hard body, surprised to feel the strong grasp on his hand.

Words whispered into his ears, flushing hotly as he was forced drop the towel he held and be pulled towards the bed. Down on the mattress, seeing his heavyweight lover loom over him before his head dropped from his view, only allowing him to see the crown of Yonekuni’s head.

With his head ducked, lips trailing down the proud neck, pausing to nibble on the pounding pulse point, soothing skin with his tongue. Nosing the area he had sunk his teeth in, laving the spot with his tongue while his hand slipped between them. Fingertips trailed down, playing and plucking the soft nubs until they hardened under his touch, continuing to twist the stiff nubs of flesh as his name trailed from the canine’s lips. His own lips curled into a smile that he head against Shirou’s chest as he moved down, finding and flicking the tip of his tongue against a nipple he had just played with.

The gasp of surprise pleasing him as he switched to the other, leaving his thumb to tease the nipple he had just abandoned. ”You’ll never know the face you make when you’re like this,” hand snaking down quickly, cupping and curling around the hard flesh he found. ”Only I’m allowed to see you like this. Ready to give in and become mine all over again.” His grip gentle, movements slow as he worked the flesh, feeling Shirou’s legs tremble as he knelt between them. The feel of fluid dribbling on his hand, the feel of the canine’s hot pre-cum leaking on his fingers, covered with enough of the wolf’s hot fluid, finally tightening his grip to his lover’s liking.

A hiss of his name, legs spreading further as Shirou tried to match his movements with little thrusts of his own, as if he was forcing his flesh deeper into his grasp. Swiping his thumb across the flared head, gathering more of the leaking fluid while his fingers of his free hand deftly removed the cap of the bottle of lubrication he had grabbed from the bathroom. Squeezing just enough, tossing it to the side of the bed while his slick fingers found their way down, past taunt balls to rub against the hidden hole he wanted to sink into. Blue eyes widened, watching lips part with his name leaving said lips, swallowing hard as he followed the movement of Shirou’s tongue as he traced his lips before being pulled down by his lover.

“I don’t want to be the only one feeling this,” hoarse words against his lips, sharp nips to his bottom lip, being soothed by a tongue he’d love to see wrapped around his flesh. Distracting his lover by stealing his lips, pulling his hands free and reached down to rub the engorged head of his cock against the small hole. Little pushes in, feeling the canine’s body slowly start to accept him, biting his tongue to hold back the loud groan of satisfaction as heat enveloped him.

Coming to rest against Shirou’s body, the tremors of pleasure through the heavyweight’s body had his shoulders being clung to. Being clawed at. Lifting Shirou’s left arm from around his shoulders, slowly kissing the male while reaching for the box he had pulled out earlier. Hips slowly moved, pulling back while watching Shirou’s face, seeing the expression he had at his thrusts. Pleasure written across a flushed face, the way his chose one tossed his head back as his movements picked up strength and rhythm.

Nosing Shirou’s jawline, the tip of his tongue following up the wolf’s ear, taking the lobe in to nip before words whispered out about what he had been feeling. Emotions that he held back coming, rushing forward while his hot breath washed across sweat dotted skin as he finally confessed. Holding back the sound of surprise at the sudden tightening of Shirou’s body, shaking his head before shakily opening the box and finally pulling the simple gold band out. Bringing the male’s left hand up, placing a kiss on the back of his hand, he slipped the ring on Shirou’s ring finger, sliding down into place. ”A perfect fit,” words breathed across his flustered lover, stealing and swallowing sounds of surprise.

Being pulled closer, arms tightening around him while he grabbed Shirou’s hand, bringing it down with him. Curling both his and his lover’s fingers around his flesh, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Words leaving his lips as his body shuddered as he came, feeling Shirou spill into his hand, asking his partner a question between breaths. The flushed look, eyes wet with unshed tears and emotions, being pulled down for one last kiss as Shirou gave him an answer. His hope of asking his lover in a better way ruined, but after everything, he was glad that he had a chance to ask.

Bodies that once was sticky with sweat and other fluid was now clean and washed, Yonekuni found himself telling Shirou everything that happened. And of the people he found.

“Eh? I didn’t know I had any family left,” he looked down at his lover as he flipped through papers that had been slipped under the crack of the door. ”Well, to be honest, he though your parents were still alive, somewhere in the world, not wanting to be found.” Yonekuni explained, taking a seat on the bed next to the canine. ”That was, until someone came across a small storage locker in your old home. Filled with information on them and their family, his address among the papers. Everything was shipped to him. He’s been searching for you for nearly two years.” He paused, remembering what the man had told him earlier via translator. ”It seems your mother met your father while investigating a rumor about a species once thought extinct here in Japan.” He looked away, uncomfortable telling the male everything, but he knew his lover needed to be prepared. ”While in school, she fell in love with the one person the rumor was about. I guess her father didn’t approve, she ended up running off and getting married.”

Chancing a look down at the dark haired male, seeing him deep in thought. ”So that means that man is-” Yonekuni didn’t wait for Shirou to finish. ”He’s your grandfather.”

Shirou’s silence was hard to take as they dressed, gathering the things they had. His lover had been quiet since their conversation finished, taking in everything that had been said and what he had read. Leaving the hotel room behind, holding the bag that had their clothing and lubrications, he walked side by side with the heavyweight. The ride down slow as he tried to engage his partner in small talk, seeing the faint, nervous smile on Shirou’s face before eyes flicked to the paper in his hands, he understood. Giving Shirou’s hand a squeeze of reassurance, he lead his lover to a new path that had opened for the both of them.

As the doors of the elevator opened, the steps to the private room reserved seemed long, but as he opened the wooden doors, letting Shirou come face to face with a family he never knew. And all he could do was stand by the heavyweight’s side, thumbing the ring he had slipped on Shirou’s hand the night before.


End file.
